


I Need You

by SheeWolf85



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Claiming, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), LV, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Marking, Multiverse, Sexy Times, Should I apologize?, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Too much backstory, Underfell, Vaginal Fingering, dominant Edge, established arrangement, light dom/sub dynamic, mentions of murder/killing, not exactly a relationship - Freeform, squint and you'll see it - Freeform, super light, they just asked for Stretch helping Edge out with his LV and this happened, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: Stretch and Edge have an arrangement to help Edge cope with his LV. Edge is beginning to realize this may not be enough. He craves Stretch in a way he didn't know he could.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicedragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicedragons/gifts).



> For AliceDragons, 2nd place winner of my 200 follower fic raffle on Tumblr. I'm so sorry this took forever to finish, but I hope you like it! It was only supposed to be like 500 words but I got carried away. I'm...sorry?

They were trying to antagonize him.

He knew this, but the knowledge didn’t soothe him any. He knew exactly why they were trying to antagonize him, and that only made it worse.

He had come to the restaurant after work not to eat, but to find some peace of mind for a small moment. He had ordered tea and looked out the window he sat next to as he drank it, taking in the sight of the other residents of Snowdin going about their business. In this ‘verse, it was actually enjoyable and sometimes even entertaining to watch the goings-on of daily life around him. He didn’t have to be on guard and keep a watchful eye out for EXP hunters or protect the weak and weary.

At least, that was how it usually was. This world was so unlike his own. Some days it was a comfort, others it was a pain in his soul that he wasn’t sure how to deal with. Today had seemed to be a mix of both.

Only a handful of Underfell monsters had been sucked into this world when the lines that separated universes blurred. He was infinitely grateful that his brother was one of them. It was hard enough to live without his best friend, especially when this world’s Undyne was so unnervingly similar and yet different from his own; he would never have been able to survive not knowing if Red was safe on the other side of the interdimensional wall.

That handful of monsters had dwindled down to fifteen over the course of the year and a half they’d been here. At first, panic had caused some of them to lash out and kill other monsters. Before they’d all had a chance to realize that this world was different, some of them had simply done what they would have done in their own verse. It was quickly discovered that this world wasn’t a harsh wasteland of murderous monsters. The monsters here were peaceful, so much so that even the mention of murder would send a fully grown monster into hiding.

King Asgore had been quick to get a handle on the situation. Edge had almost been surprised when Asgore chose to rule that a fair trial would be had. His own king wouldn’t have given any opportunities for rehabilitation. Murder begat murder.

Knowing that his kind would be given a second chance seemed to soothe Edge’s wary soul. He could tell that Red felt the same way. He could also tell that Red was beyond relieved that he wasn’t the one that had to judge them. He was, however, asked to consult with this world’s Sans about how Underfell monsters were normally judged. Whatever Red had told him had caused Sans’ face to take on a tinge of green as if he truly felt sick to his nonexistent stomach. Edge knew only enough to say that he never wanted to know what Red had said.

After the first few monsters had been judged for their crimes, two had been given the opportunity to learn how to live in a peaceful society, while the other had been judged as not able to be rehabilitated. Sans had given them all a sad and wary look as he explained that the monster would be given the death penalty. No ‘Fell monster had been surprised, really. The monster’s LV was one higher than even Edge’s and he’d killed for the fun of it rather than out of desperation.

As time went on, monsters from both this new ‘verse and the strangely swapped one that had also been sucked in began to understand that if they provoked the ‘Fell monsters in just the right way, they’d fall victim to their own LV. Edge had tried to set the example, knowing that every one of his kind would be looking to him and Red for guidance.

It was perhaps because of his status as Captain of Royal Guard in Underfell that monsters had targeted him from the get-go. He felt that the monsters believed if they could push him far enough to act on his LV’s urges to kill, they’d be able to convince the king and everyone else who mattered that all ‘Fell monsters needed to be eradicated.

And so, it didn’t come as any surprise to him when a group of monsters sat with him at his booth without asking for permission. The first words out of their mouths made Edge’s fingers clench tightly around his mug.

“Afternoon, sunshine. Kill anyone today?” one monster—a furry red fox—asked with a sadistic grin.

Edge didn’t bother replying. Instead, he took a deep breath and stared out the window.

Another monster joined the one-sided conversation. “Aw, is the little princess in a pissy mood today?”

Again, no reply.

The first fox leaned forward just a little. He’d been trying to get Edge to do something stupid for weeks now.

“I bet you’re thinking about how much you want to dust me right now, aren’t you? You can see my HP; you know how easy it would be. Not sure I’d be much in the way of raising your LV, either. It’d feel good, though, wouldn’t it?”

Edge gritted his teeth together and glared outside at nothing in particular. He wouldn’t give in. He wouldn’t.

“This is boring,” one monster said to another. “We should go visit Red; he’s much more responsive.”

Edge clenched his jaw and refused to react. They were only goading him and Red could handle himself.

“Not very talkative, I see. Sometimes I think you’re more like that ‘Swap freak than you are like Papyrus.”

Edge growled softly. Stretch was no more a freak than he was. Then again…

The monster was happy to have gotten some small rise. “I’m still not sure what ‘Swap sees in you. How he’s not scared shitless you’re going to dust him next time you see him.”

Edge and Stretch had an arrangement that had been set up a few months ago. Stretch had offered to help Edge ease his LV one particularly rough day, and since then they met every Tuesday and Saturday. Stretch made damn sure Edge knew he could always come over in between those days if he needed to.

He had already been contemplating visiting his swapped counterpart, but it was looking more and more like a sure thing as the seconds ticked on and these bastards kept fucking talking.

“I hear he’s a real good fuck.”

Edge reacted without thinking. He shoved forward, grabbing the fox by the front of his shirt and hauling him forward hard enough to knock the wind out of him as he hit the side of the table.

“Touch him and I’ll—” he stopped himself, entirely too aware of everyone around him staring. His soul craved violence.

The monster grinned knowingly. “You’ll what?”

The others chimed in, giving him all-too detailed suggestions. One asked if Stretch was ever afraid he’d get dusted letting Edge fuck him. Another suggested Edge never even gave him a choice and raped him. Yet another grinned as he pretended to be Stretch, begging Edge to stop.

Before the situation could get too out of hand, he dropped the monster and stood up, dug a few G out of his pocket to pay for his tea, and left. He texted Stretch on the way.

If anyone, from his own universe or any other, had told him even six months ago that he’d ever be interested in an actual relationship, he’d have laughed in their face. Then he would have taught them a lesson about meddling in his personal business, because that shit wasn’t tolerated.

How it happened was still confusing, but the fact that it was happening was as clear as the air in this peaceful universe. What really struck him hard was the fact that he didn’t realize it until it punched him in the face. He felt the need to claim Stretch as hot and frantic as his LV roiling in his soul.

* * *

 

A single chime startled him. Stretch blinked once, twice, his eye-lights refocusing on the mottled ceiling above him. He sucked in a deep breath and slowly realized that he’d been laying on the couch, not quite dozing but staring off past the walls and into oblivion. He’d finished the list of chores his brother had suggested for him, and a little unconsciousness sounded better than most anything else he could think of doing.

He grunted as he stretched to reach over to the coffee table—just barely within reach—and picked up his phone. A tingle of excitement ran through his bones as he read the text.

_I need you._

He knew exactly what Edge meant by those words. He needed relief from the LV that plagued him like an illness. The two had an arrangement that suited Stretch just fine, for the most part. He’d taken an interest in Edge from the moment he met him, and once he was able to get past the LV and it’s connotations, he found that Edge was not only a decent guy with a fierce sense of right and wrong, but also good company.

Stretch typed back a reply before getting up. He quickly abandoned the idea of taking Edge to his bedroom and instead went to get the shed ready. Blue would be home within the hour, and while his younger brother already knew about his and Edge’s arrangement, he really didn’t want Blue to have to hear them.

He didn’t bother putting on a coat despite the cold Snowdin air. His orange hoodie, track pants, and slippers would be enough barrier against the cold until Edge could heat him up properly. He didn’t bother walking through the snow; he teleported directly into the shed.

The shed was less a shed and more a studio apartment after Blue had renovated it the year before. Like Papyrus, he’d designed the shed to be used as a temporary shelter for anyone who needed a place to stay. It had everything a monster could need from a fully stocked and functional kitchen area to a laundry corner. It even had a bathroom and a walk-in closet. The one thing it didn’t have was a decent heater, thanks to Stretch not having the time or resources to properly wire or vent. At least it had lights.

Knowing Edge was on his way, Stretch wasted no time getting ready. He decided he’d try something a little different as he plugged in a stereo set and got the music set. While he knew that their agreement was nothing more to Edge than a means to an end, he couldn’t help but fear that one day Edge would get tired of him if every single time was the same. He wanted to put that off for as long as possible.

A hard knock on the door sent a shiver of excited anticipation through his soul. He took a second to calm down before he answered it; no need to let Edge know exactly how much he was looking forward to this.

Edge stood at the door in what Stretch knew to be his usual Underfell guard uniform. Thick black leather formed the actual suit, the bottom half of his top had been ripped away at some point just under his ribs which left a good portion of his spine and the tops of his iliac crests open to view. His red belt was fastened with a golden skull buckle that had seen better days. It was dented in some places, scratched and scuffed. And yet, like Edge himself, it had a certain charm to it that was impossible to deny. His hands were covered in deep crimson leather gloves and his sturdy boots matched their color.

“Are you going to invite me in or do I have to be rude and push my way in?” Edge demanded, his voice gruff and his arms folded.

It was oh, so tempting to let Edge push him. He knew he’d end up against a wall with Edge positioned strategically between his legs. He had other plans, though, so instead he backed up and gestured for Edge to enter.

Edge stepped inside, nearly slamming the door behind him. Before Edge could even reach out to grab him, he shuffled his way over to the stereo he’d set up. He already knew Edge wouldn’t be interested in small talk. He’d come here for a purpose, and he was all about getting down to business. He pushed play and turned around with a flourish.

Nothing happened. Frowning, he turned back to the player and checked to make sure it was on and that the volume was up. After fiddling with a few seconds, he gave up. Edge wouldn’t have the patience for him to play Tech Support. It was okay; he could improvise.

Abandoning the music, he turned back around and began to lift up on his hoodie, his shuffle turning into a full dance as he started to sing.

“i’m the one they call dr. feelgood; i’m gonna make you feel alright.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Edge asked, his hands clenched into fists. “You’re not even singing it right.”

Stretch shrugged and kept singing, shifting his hips as he tossed his hoodie at Edge and smoothly dodged another attempt to grab him. “i’ve got one thing you’ll understand. i’m not what you’d call a glamorous man—”

Edge growled. “I’m not here to be teased, Stretch,” he warned.

“i thought you might like it.” He stopped dancing and looked Edge over again. “y’know, a little show before—”

“You thought wrong,” Edge interrupted. He dropped the hoodie and closed the space between them in two long strides. “Can we please get this over with?”

Stretch swallowed and refused to let Edge see how much that comment hurt. He hid it behind a lazy grin. “of course, lover.” He let Edge drag him to the small bed and push him down, undress him and kiss him like they were long-lost lovers. He let himself get lost in the sensations of Edge’s sharp fingertips dragging over his ribs and his teeth grazing gently at his cervical vertebrae.

It wasn’t until Edge sunk his teeth into Stretch’s clavicle that he realized something was off. Edge had always been very careful with his teeth, made sure he never left any permanent marks on Stretch. With the way he was biting now, it would be a miracle if the wounds healed without a scar.

His soul still stung from Edge’s words a moment ago, and a small part of him tried to believe that he shouldn’t give two shits if Edge was okay or not. Before he could even decide if he wanted to ask, every ounce of his concentration was suddenly dragged to his pelvis where Edge’s fingers began teasing his unformed magic, urging him to form what he needed. His magic was embarrassingly quick to form, congealing around sharp fingertips into a pale orange pussy.

Edge’s fingers worked him expertly, pulling out moans and gasps that Stretch tried so hard to keep inside. Stretch wanted to return the favor, wanted to touch every goddamn inch of his temporary lover, but he knew better. Edge didn’t like to be touched; one of his few demands in their arrangement was that Stretch keep his hands to himself. And so he did, painfully aware of how good he could make his alternate feel if he would just let go of control enough to be loved.

This was normally the point when Edge would mount and penetrate him. Instead, Stretch found himself being turned over onto his front. Edge maneuvered his arms so that his hands were directly under his rib cage, his elbows bent and pressed to his sides. He gave a very light push to let Stretch know to keep them there. He nodded his understanding and gripped the sheet beneath him as Edge moved lower, his fingertips grazing down his spine and causing his bones to shiver with pleasure.

Edge continued to move lower, slower than he’d ever moved when they’d been together. Stretch closed his eyes tightly when he felt Edge’s sharp teeth press a kiss to his spine, then another, and another, easing his way lower.

At the middle of his back, he bit down hard enough to draw marrow. Stretch flinched, his bones tightening against the slight pain.

Edge pulled back just enough to speak.

“You’re taking this extraordinarily well, Stretch,” he said, his tone light yet rough. “You always do; anything I do to you is taken so well.”

Stretch wasn’t sure what to think of this. Edge was normally quiet, never saying much of anything other than a few choice curses as he neared orgasm. Hearing his voice was certainly nice, but it only added to the strange feeling that something was wrong.

He didn’t say anything. Edge took his silence the only way he could in the moment and continued to work his way down Stretch’s spine, nipping at vertebrae and drawing orange-tinted marrow as he went.

“This may hurt a little. Tell me if it’s too much.”

Stretch nearly turned over out of both curiosity and concern, but then Edge was kneeling at the side of the bed with his tongue pressed so far into his cunt he could only cry out in surprised pleasure. His hips bucked in time to Edge’s movements and he nearly forgot all about the warning.

Until Edge pulled back and dragged his tongue harshly up Stretch’s sacrum, the tip dipping into the holes as he moved. Stretch wailed in pleasure, too far lost to even wonder how this could be considered painful.

“come on, edge, fuck me please!” he begged, widening his legs a little.

“In time. You’re doing so good, Stretch. Keep this up and I’ll make sure you’re rewarded.”

He dropped his head to the pillow as Edge licked him again, his hot tongue warming his bones in all the right ways.

Then Edge moved up slightly, kissed his left ilium once before opening his mouth and biting down. Once again, he drew marrow.

Stretch wasn’t sure if the bite caused more pain or pleasure to shift through his bones. He felt himself shove back into Edge’s face as he hissed into the pillow.

Edge pulled back and licked the wound once before he began to move over Stretch. “Tell me who you belong to,” he demanded as he spread Stretch’s legs even wider and positioned himself between them.

Stretch swallowed, sending a silent ‘thank you’ to whatever angel or star had put Edge in this mood.

“i belong to you,” he said without hesitation.

He felt Edge shudder behind him as he aligned their magic and began to push in. He lifted Stretch’s hips just enough to set a harsh rhythm. Stretch panted into the pillows beneath him, surprised again when Edge leaned over him and pressed his teeth to the side of his skull.

“You’re mine,” he growled, a deep sound that went straight to where he was pounding into Stretch.

He tried to reply, but all he managed was an uncoordinated cry of pleasure and a nod. He felt his release building faster than ever, Edge’s closeness and newfound possessiveness driving his soul to a pleasure he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt before. He longed to feel Edge lay on him fully, give him the weight of his body holding him down as he claimed him in every single way.

Edge growled again, a wordless cry as his own pleasure mounted.

Stretch tried to hold back when he felt Edge’s teeth bite down on his shoulder again. His teeth dug deeper, and the pain mixed with pleasure in a whole new way, pushing him over with a violent shove. He cried out as he came, another wave of ecstasy rolling over him as he felt Edge cum inside him, his teeth still latched to his shoulder.

As they began to calm down, Stretch expected Edge to get up and dressed, thank him, and leave. It was never easy to say goodbye when he wished so hard that Edge would stay to cuddle, but that wasn’t what this was about.

He was shocked into silence for a moment as Edge rolled over, laying on his back next to Stretch. His eyes were closed, one hand on his chest as it rose and fell with heaving breaths, and his other hand at his side closest to Stretch. Stretch moved to his side and swallowed, his eye lights trained on Edge’s hand nearest him. His soul longed to reach out and hold that hand, entwine their fingers and confess so many wishes for an actual relationship.

Knowing he would likely get rejected, he scooted just a little closer and tentatively rested his head on Edge’s shoulder.

Edge sucked in a quick, shocked breath and squirmed, and Stretch immediately drew back. He sure as shit didn’t expect Edge to wrap an arm around him and pull him back in, settling him gently yet securely into his side. Stretch relaxed slowly, a strange nervousness beginning to swell in his soul. This was so unusual for Edge that it was actually concerning.

Knowing he might regret it later, he decided to be selfish and savor this for a few moments. He closed his eyes and did his best to relax and enjoy a moment of cuddling before Edge came back to his senses.

Edge’s mind was still muddled and confused, but at least his soul was finally starting to settle down. He couldn’t help but think over what had been said to him earlier at the café. As he did, he felt doubts creep up his spine. He never wanted to hurt Stretch, but he’d done exactly that by leaving marks that other monsters would be able to see on his shoulders. He had no idea who else Stretch was with, but they would see the marks he’d left on other parts.

A part of him hoped it would drive those other monsters away so Edge could have him all to himself, but that was wrong. Stretch had every right to be with whomever he chose. As long as Stretch consented, Edge wouldn’t interfere.

He sucked in a deep breath and turned his attention back to the monster at his side. As relaxing as he wished this moment could be, he felt his soul begin to churn again. Logically, he knew Stretch was okay with this arrangement. Logic wasn’t faring too well at the moment.

“Stretch?” He looked down at his counterpart, dozing softly beside him.

Stretch opened his eyes and looked up at him lazily. “hmm?”

Edge swallowed. “You know I’d never hurt you, don’t you?”

His brow bones furrowed as his eye lights focused a little more. He propped himself up on an elbow and scooted just a little higher. “’course i do, edgelord. you okay?”

Edge was silent for a moment, not entirely sure how to answer that. He finally sucked in a deep breath. “If ever you wanted to stop, you know you’d only have to say the word. I would never force you.”

“okay, what’s going on? i mean, yeah, i know that, but where’s this coming from?”

Stretch placed a tentative hand on Edge’s sternum, and Edge covered it with his own, keeping it there. He wanted to promise Stretch that he’d never let anyone else hurt him either, but he already knew how well that would go over. Just like his brother, he hated anyone suggesting he needed protection. Just because his HP was low didn’t mean he was helpless.

“I may have threatened to dust someone who suggested he touch you the way I do.”

Stretch nodded. It didn’t answer all of his questions, but it was sure as hell a lot more than he’d expected to get. “for the record, i really don’t mind this idea of being yours.”

Edge met his eye lights in a steady gaze, trying to read his meaning. “I don’t want to own you,” he said steadily. He truly didn’t. He wanted to be Stretch’s protector and partner, provide for him and be to him what he’d been for Edge all these past months—a steady rock in an uncertain world.

Stretch smirked, something of a snort coming from his nasal aperture. “you couldn’t if you tried.”

Instead of taking the bait, Edge simply began to gently rub Stretch’s hand still under his own, feeling the slender bones. “I’ll heal those marks for you so they don’t deter your other lovers.” He could taste the bitterness of those words as he said them. Just as he began to pulse healing magic into a mark on Stretch’s spine, he flinched away.

“don’t. don’t heal them.”

Edge looked at him, meeting his eye lights with stunned curiosity. He didn’t know how to form the many questions he had.

“i don’t have any other lovers, and i…” Stretch looked away, his gaze turning down to their hands on Edge’s chest. “maybe i want to be marked by you.”

Edge took a moment to let those words sink in. After a moment, he said softly, “I’m not good at relationships.”

“i’m sorry, did i really just hear you say you’re not good at something?” Stretch said, pretending to clean out his acoustic meatus.

Edge smirked. “One thing I am very good at, however, is pleasing my partner.”

Stretch shimmied just a little closer, slid his hand on Edge’s ribs up closer to his neck, and leaned in to kiss his clavicle. “so i’ve noticed. are you suggesting we do something different than this arrangement we have going on?”

Edge’s arm around him tightened, pulling him ever closer. “I don’t want it anymore.” For a half a second, he nearly panicked as Stretch’s face fell and his eyes widened in hurt shock. “No, Stretch, listen to me. I don’t know how to ask you to be my partner.”

Stretch took a few long moments to breathe and recover from what honestly felt like his soul falling out of his body. He focused intently on Edge’s body against his, his hand nearly entwined with his own, and the words he’d just spoken. As realization began to hit, he had to work to keep tears of happiness from forming.

“you really want to be with me? for real?” Edge’s possessiveness from earlier was starting to make more sense. His active LV mixing with a genuine desire to claim and protect had to have been hard to control.

“I’m not sure why you think I would joke with you about something like this. Yes, for real.”

Stretch’s smile made his soul calm a little more. “i want that, too.”

Without a word, Edge leaned forward and kissed him, a slow and sensual kiss. Stretch’s fingers wound their way in between Edge’s ribs and gripped lightly. The kiss slowly progressed to wandering hands, Edge feeling down Stretch’s spine with renewed desire. Ever other time had been fast and rough; he wanted to take his time and savor this.

Stretch didn’t protest as Edge pushed him back and moved to hover over him.

“can i touch you this time?” he asked, voice breathless with want.

Edge nodded and Stretch took a moment to slip his fingertips over Edge’s rough, scarred bones. He’d never said it aloud, never had a reason to, but he sometimes wished he could just sit and stare at Edge and his scars. Not out of disgust or even curiosity, but out of awe. He’d cried like a babybones the one time he’d fractured his tibia in school, and the scar was mostly gone by now. These wounds on Edge had to have been deep and the attacks full of murderous intent to leave such obvious scars. They spoke volumes to Edge’s strength and resilience.

Edge swallowed and pulled back just a little. “I’m sorry.”

Stretch looked up at him, realizing he’d spent more time than he’d intended feeling Edge’s bones. “why?”

“This is why I didn’t want you to touch me. I know they’re not attractive—”

“what, your scars?” Stretch interrupted. He didn’t wait for a reply. “edge, you—do you really not know how fucking sexy you are?”

Edge just stared at Stretch, not amused. Before he could say anything to doubt Stretch, he continued.

“i mean it. just looking at you gets me hot, but touching you…fuck.” To further demonstrate his meaning, he rubbed his hands down Edge’s arms slowly, taking in the bumps and cracks along the way. “i want you to fuck me again, edge.”

The magic swirling at Stretch’s pelvis confirmed his desire. Edge leaned in and kissed him again.

Their lovemaking was slow and full of exploration. Edge tasted Stretch, fucking him with his tongue until he nearly came, only pulling back when his pussy walls began to tighten around his tongue. He pulled Edge up eagerly and wrapped his legs around the other’s hips as he got into position. Edge pushed in slowly, savoring every inch until he hilted.

Stretch grasped at Edge like a lifeline as he set a slow but deep pace. Each sound Stretch made was swallowed in kiss after kiss, their movements against each other slowly becoming rougher until they both came together.

Stretch curled himself against Edge again, this time entirely relaxed and satisfied. Edge held him gently yet securely, promising silently to always cherish his lover.


End file.
